Mi gran confusión
by Fuko Hirasawa
Summary: ¿Como es tu vida? la mía era normal y tranquila, nunca creí en los cuentos de hadas, a pesar de ser tan infantil, nadie me conoce realmente, ni si quiera yo. Mis planes eran esperar lo que el futuro me tenia preparado, nunca pensé que en 1 año me traería tanto... Mezcla de sentimientos, mezcla de pensamientos... /Entren y lean o.o tratare de que sea interesante, de antemano: Grax


**Hola, es un gusto estar por aquí , este es el primer fic que escribo y bueno quiero subirlo :'D no se mucho sobre esta página pero ya con el tiempo aprenderé .-.**  
**Antes de que comiencen a leer un par de Notas:**

**1- Bueno todo es un poco... diferente a lo original, no se ilusionen con algo Wo! increíble! o con un tendrá mucho yuri, habrá , pero solo un poco .-. Eso espero... Supongo que habrá algo así como un trío amoroso :'c o quien sabe .-. ni yo lo se o.o**

**2- K-on! y sus personajes no me pertenecen :'D todos lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular :'c**

* * *

Yui Hirasawa, esa soy yo, actualmente tengo 14 años de edad.  
Soy infantil,_ bastante_, siempre parezco ser inmadura, _no lo soy_, solo que quiero seguir siendo una niña, no quiero tener que crecer y entrar en un mundo diferente al que siempre he estado,_ sin responsabilidades_. Siento que me aprovecho demasiado de mi hermana menor, Ui, yo debería mantenerla a ella, no ella a mí , pero nunca se ha quejado por aquello así que no me ha importado mucho... No sé hacer nada por mi cuenta y tampoco me he esforzado por hacer algo, no sé por qué , solo trato de ignorar todo el resto y ser feliz, feliz siendo una niña inocente... sin preocuparme de nada más que de tener una sonrisa sincera...

Bueno les contaré un poco sobre las personas cercanas en mi vida, a lo largo de mí historia comenzarán a aparecer más, ya las conocerán a su tiempo, pero por ahora:

**Ui Hirasawa**: Como ya había dicho, mi hermana menor, completamente contraria a mí , responsable, madura, muy preocupada por mí ... físicamente somos casi igual a excepción de que ella siempre lleva una, corta, cola y yo solo uso unos pinches sujetando el lado derecho de mí cabello, a pesar de que mis mechones van hacia el lado contrario.

**Jun Suzuki**: Amiga de mi hermana Ui, me llevo bien con ella aunque si me acerco mucho a ella bueno... Mio me termina golpeando.

**Ukyo Izaya**: Otra Amiga de Ui, no sé por qué pero le he contado muchas cosas de mi vida... es una de las pocas personas que están al corriente de lo que pasa por mi mente...

**Mio Akiyama**: Mi mejor amiga, es 2 años menor que yo, la conozco desde hace 3 años, es como una hermana menor, me recuerda a mi cuando era más pequeña... es agresiva, le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos y siempre me golpea por estupideces, ya me acostumbre.

**Ritsu Tainaka**: Somos compañeras desde hace 6 años, nuestro primer año fue horrible, nos odiábamos, peleábamos en clases, no encajábamos, pero un año después nos unió algo en común, el anime. Es un poco loca, pero que se le puede hacer... es mi amiga y la quiero como es.

**Tsumugi Kotobuki**: Mi primera amiga, cuando no tenía a nadie ella fue la única que me tendió una mano, tal vez no sea mi mejor amiga, pero la aprecio mucho, es un poco... rara por decirle de alguna manera.

**Nakano Azusa**: Mi primera mejor amiga... la quiero mucho, incluso la quise más de lo que debía... es como... Una hermana mayor, a pesar de que le digo hija y ella me dice mamá . Supongo que mi vida terminó girando alrededor de ella...

**Roy Akiyama**: Hermano mayor de Mio, tiene la misma edad que yo, llevo como enamorada de él, y el bueno... ya sabrán que ocurre con él...

**Haruka Takanashi**: Mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde hace 9 años, estuve enamorada de el por 3 de ellos, siempre hablando de las mismas estupideces haciendo planes...ya sabrán de que tipo.

Mis sentimientos son confusos, y no quisiera hablar con Ui sobre ellos, prefiero seguir guardándomelos... De quién estoy realmente enamorada? en menos de 1 a os una mesclar tan grande de sentimientos hacia 2 personas distintas... No soy Lesbiana, pero tampoco me puedo considerar 100% hetero. Por qué tanta confusión dentro de mi? solo espero elegir bien...

* * *

Y supongo que ya notaron que tiene de diferente verdad? :'D El tipo de relación que ah entre los personajes .-. La edad de Mio, agregue a Ukyo, Roy y Haruka .-.

Bueno gracias por haberlo leído. no me ignoren u.u siempre lo han hecho u.u Tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que se me sea posible, odio cuando estoy 2 meses esperando por un nuevo capítulo de un fic T.T as que no quiero hacerles lo mismo :'D Me despido con un abraso \*-*/


End file.
